badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Points of Interest
Here is the current full-sized map of Isle from a top-down perspective with added names of key locations. Seen below are various points of interest that contain loot, have collectibles, or are essential to an escape. Impact Zone The ship you arrive in at the start of each game. This location has 10+ spawners. The Lollipop collectible can be found on the ship's right side on the sand near the back. More details on the location's guaranteed spawns and features are here. Generators A gated generator holding point that uses fuses to power several different locations around the island. The Booth at the entrance is guaranteed to have a fuse, which can be placed in the main generator and give power to a location. The fuses, even after placed in the generator, can be moved around. This location has 5+ spawners. Watch Tower A tower accessed by ladders near the Warehouses. Inside is guaranteed to be a Scoped Rifle and Walky Talky, and two collectibles can be located on the table inside and a top the roof of the tower. This location has 2 spawners. The Dragon Brinsop collectible can be found at the corner of the table inside and the Black Headband collectible can be found hanging off the corner of the roof. Radio Tower A desolate radio tower at the high point of the mountain. Inside is guaranteed to be a master bypass console with 4 separate features: A map of the island marked with red thumbtacks (mercenary patrol routes) and cyan thumbtacks (vehicle wrecks), a sticky note with a 4-digit code to the keypad door under the Docks, a TV that acts as a weather forecast, and a radio that intercepts mercenary chatter whenever they communicate. The radio and TV require power from the Generators to work. This location has 3+ spawners. The Bananas collectible can be found dangling from the vines on the fence near the water tank and the Dragon Glaurung collectible can be found on a box inside the station. Warehouses Can be found next to the watch tower. One is open while the other is blocked by a gate that must be powered by the generator to enter. The first warehouse contains varied loot, while the other contains fuel, fuses, plane steering wheel, may contain a medkit, revolver, flashlight, flare gun and lantern. The non-powered warehouse might not be a good shelter, but the powered warehouse is a safe shelter. Contains a collectible under the pipes near them. Degraded warehouse has 4+ spawners while the intact warehouse has 10+ spawners. The Pink Bunny collectible can be found under the pipes in front of the warehouses. Lighthouse A towering structure that looms over the island's rocky shores near the Airstrip. Guaranteed to have a paper map and a fuse. This location has 5+ spawners. The Sodium Chloride collectible can be found on the table inside and the Flamingo collectible can be found at the top of the tower near the giant lamp. Observatory An Observatory located on a cliff near the Generators. Guaranteed to have a pair of night vision goggles and heat vision goggles. Upon being powered, the monitors inside will boot up and show some entry logs, with one entry revealing coordinates needed for the Facility ending. This location has 3 spawners. The Botanist Hat collectible can be found in a tent on a box and the Babo collectible can be found under the leftmost desk. Docks A beachside living unit with two docks. One of the more feature full locations, the Docks have the boat needed for the Boat Escape, a keypad door underneath the Docks that leads to the Facility, 2 collectibles (in a hole underneath the right dock and dangling on a line between two lightbulbs), and a refilling unit to fill up Diving gear upon receiving power from the Generators. Trivia: (The door under the Docks was originally used by the developers to traverse the island faster.) This location has 10+ spawners, with 3 being able to spawn a sealed crate. The Walking Fish collectible can be found near a wooden beam on the 1st floor deck of the building, the Head collectible can be found dangling from a string aside two lightbulbs, and the Tourist Camera collectible can be found in an underwater cave near the right dock. Hangar A worn-down hangar and a control center surrounded by a linked fence that has collapsed in some parts. The hangar is guaranteed to have a plane propeller and a fuse, and the control center is guaranteed to have a double barrel shotgun and a proximity explosive. The hangar has 6+ spawners and the control center has 3 spawners. The Violet Guardia collectible can be found under the water tank near the hangar. Caves The caverns that act as a network to various locations around the island. Locations like Monkeyland, Ape City, and the Facility can be accessed through this system. This network holds 15+ spawners, all spread throughout. Portals Mysterious portals that materialize in set locations around the island in random intervals. More than one portal can be open at once, but only one person can enter a portal before it dissipates. The portals can teleport anyone to a primary point of interest, like the Observatory, Warehouses, or to the Impact Zone. Mine Shaft A decaying mineshaft between the Lighthouse and the Warehouses. Contains a collectible in a tipped over mine cart on the right-hand side and is always guaranteed to have a pair of night vision goggles. This location has 9+ spawners. The Rose collectible can be found inside a tilted mine cart before entering the open area of the mine shaft. Plane Crash A desecrated airplane on the mountain. This location has about 3 spawners. The Facility A hidden complex located deep in the island. The location is a high-reward, high-risk with it's many traps to prevent players from gaining access to it's riches or the portal required for the Facility Escape. This location has 30+ spawners, with 7+ having a chance to spawn a sealed crate. The Cheese collectible can be found on a shelf inside the safe room before entering the Facility and the Lie collectible can be found in a refrigerator after turning left on the catwalk where the junction turret is. Bunker An abandoned bunker that lies on the mountain's base. Only has one spawner with a rare chance of spawning a weapon, but a great chance of spawning a utility. This location has only 1 spawner. Bungalows A small villa located over waters where the sea meets the Grand Lake. Guaranteed to have a Proximity Explosive. This location has 6+ spawners. The Shovel collectible can be found at the front of the villa and the Isle Postcard collectible can be found in the last hut on the right. Airstrip A dirt run-way with a plane and wooden shed near a cliff by the Lighthouse. The shed will always have a Fuse and Plane Wheel, and the Plane can be used for the Plane Escape upon receiving all of it's necessities. A collectible can be found in a box in the corner of the shed. This location has about 3 spawners. The Dragon Aer Draco collectible can be found inside a crate within the shed. Oasis A small body of water a top a mountain conjoining the main mountain to Rock B. All of this is to the left of the Bungalows. Swimming deep into the Oasis will reveal an item vital for the Truth Escape, though Diving gear is recommended. You could reach the bottom without it, but it'll cost you some of your health. This location has only one spawner. Volcano The Volcano is located underwater behind the Observatory, far out into the sea. It can be identified by the periodic gust of steam it erupts out the water. Being caught in this gust will not damage you, but simply push you and hinder your swimming. Swimming into the Volcano, you can find an item important for the Truth Escape. Diving gear is required and you must be weary not to swim past the Volcano, or the Sea Monster will kill you. This location has 2+ spawners. The Shark collectible can be found just on the rim of the volcano's hole. Ape City An ancient and tribal city located within the caves of the Isle. Requires that 5 buttons be pressed to enter. This location has 3 spawners, with one being the Orbital Strike. The Sword collectible can be found at the front of the city. More information on the location can be seen here. This location must be entered to receive the Isle Legend [★★] title.